Mystical Powers
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: Six girls were born with special powers. They were chosen to walk into the path of darkness and evil. Could they change their fate or live up to their destiny? Contains OC. AU. Please review.
1. Red snow

**Me: Hey guys! What's up! This is BlackRibbon12 (formerly known as Ryugafangirl) here talking!**

**Setsuko (formerly known as Kori Kishatu) : Great, you really did change my name. *facepalm***

**Me: The new one suits you more, Setsuko-chan.**

**Setsuko: And you just deleted CBA.**

**Me: Yeah... Cause there's some problems with the pairings.**

**Setsuko: Then?**

**Me: I'm still gonna make an OC story.**

**Setsuko: Great, when you were supposed to be updating the others?**

**Me: Riga (yeah, I think I'm gonna continue using this nickname.) does not own MFB. Or I'll probably make Gingka the one who died instead of Ryuga. XD**

* * *

"Setsuko!" A black haired girl ran towards her friend. "What do you think you're doing?" She glared at her with her mysterious royal gold eyes. "Summoning a blizzard, duh!" Setsuko crossed her hands. "You should be inside with the others right? Kimiko." Setsuko's short light blue hair swayed in the soft night winds. "If you start a blizzard right now, we'll be froze to death." Kimiko pointed out.

Setsuko Kishatu has short straight light blue hair with her bangs kept on her right with a crystal hair clip. Her shiny light blue eyes are her most beautiful feature. Her fair white skin feels colder than the snow.

Kimiko Yamisaki has long black hair. Her bangs on her left are red and longer, covering her left eye. She has a pair of mysterious royal gold eyes and Asian peach skin. A small black diamond pendant never left her neck.

"Oh, please. We won't. Don't be such a drama queen." Setsuko closed her shiny blue eyes and started an incantation. The sky started to turn black and snow started to drop. As Setsuko chanted faster, the snow poured faster and heavier. "White snow..." Kimiko smirked as Setsuko's incantation ended. "Red snow might be better." Kimiko chanted some spells and threw a red energy ball into the sky, exploding like a firework. Red blizzard started in Metal Bey City and the citizens totally freaked out.

"That's what I call a masterpiece." Both girls grinned as they left the hill. They disappeared into the trunk of a huge tree which was a secret path which leads to their house.

-B-Pit-

"Here!" Madoka placed the gigantic hill of burgers in front of Gingka. "Yum! I'm starving!" Gingka started eating at surprising speed. "Hey! Gingka! You splattered food on me!" Benkei shouted. Gingka totally ignored him. Just when Kyoya was about to eat, that's right. He got splattered too. "Gingka! You'll pay for that!" Kyoya flipped the table.

After a few seconds, a food fight, no war started. Food were flying all over the place as the two teams each hid behind the flipped table and sofa. Gingka was with Kenta and Yuu. Kyoya was with Benkei. Madoka and Tsubasa were standing in the corner trying to scream at them while dodging flying food.

"Could you all stop it!" Madoka finally get to scream. Both teams paused. "Gingki! Yo-Yo! Kenchi! Ben-Ben! Madoka! Tsubasa! Look outside! It's snowing! Red snow!" Yuu was jumping around. "Can I go outside and play?" Yuu asked. "No. You guys have to clean up this mess right this instance!" Tsubasa said. "Red snow... How is it even possible?" Tsubasa murmured.

* * *

**Me: Yay! We are accepting OCs! Setsuko! The form.**

**Setsuko: *sigh* Here!**

OC form:

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Element (Ice and Dark are taken):

Moves (3-6):

Crush (Kyoya and Ryuga are taken):

Likes:

Fears:

Secret:

Others:

**Me: You might have notice there's no outfits right? Cause I'm pretty lazy to describe them all. So here you go.**

**Setsuko: We're only accepting 4 OCs so be quick!**

* * *

Example 1:

OC form:

Name: Kimiko Yamisaki

Nickname: The Midnight Black Dragon

Gender: Girl

Age: 12

Appearance: Kimiko Yamisaki has long black hair. Her bangs on her left are red and longer, covering her left eye. She has a pair of mysterious royal gold eyes and Asian peach skin. A small black diamond pendant never left her neck.

Personality: She's quite mysterious and dark. She glares a lot and likes hiding in the shadows. She also likes spying around and do mischief on people.

Element: Dark

Moves (3-6):

1) Cursing Darkness:

She can form spheres of darkness surrounding her. The spheres shoot black beams at her will. She controls the direction of the beams with her hands and mind.

2) Blazing Black Speed:

Her speed increases sharply and leaves a trail of blazing black fire walls behind. Blocking others sight and also used for defending herself.

3) The Undead Puppet:

She could summon any non-living thing's spirit and control them like a puppet. But the spirit itself will turn aggressive and ferocious when in control. Effects on humans still remain unknown.

4) Shadow Claws:

Like the name, she'll wear sharp claws made out of shadows. The claws are made out of toxic and pure demon blood. Once cut by the claws, you'll be poisoned. The only cure is a mixture of the Phoenix's feather and human blood.

5) Eternal Blades:

She'll throw specially made blades at her opponents. The blades will disappear in the opponents body. You won't feel any pain yet. It'll plant a tracking device and slowly damage your body from inside.

Crush: Ryuga Kishatu

Likes: Darkness, evilness, sight of blood, bad weather.

Fears: Losing, horses

Secret: She knows voodoo. Make her mad and you'll find a voodoo doll of yourself in her room.

Others: She's a Gothic Lolita.

* * *

Example 2:

OC form:

Name: Setsuko Kishatu

Nickname: The Ice Maiden

Gender: Girl

Age: 16

Appearance: Setsuko Kishatu has short straight light blue hair with her bangs kept on her right with a crystal hair clip. Her shiny light blue eyes are her most beautiful feature. Her fair white skin feels colder than the snow.

Personality: She's really cold but caring. She loves the snow than anything else. She once lost all her memories but she remembers part of it now.

Element: Ice

Moves (3-6):

1) Eternal Freeze

Setsuko can freeze people with her fingertips at her own will. The ice won't ever melt and water vapors are the only ingredient she needed for this.

2) Crystal Sword of hatred heart

Setsuko can build crystal swords out of ice. The sword vary according to the owner. But in order to use it at its full power, one must have a hatred heart.

3) Divine Hail

Setsuko can summon a hail with her powers. She could even decide the size and aiming of the ice. Also used as light damage wide range attack.

4) Mist Barrier

Setsuko will form a barrier with ice and form mist around her. The mist will block out others sight. What would you feel when she can see you perfectly through the magical crystal clear barrier.

Crush: Kyoya Tategami

Likes: Cold, Blizzards

Fears: Fire

Secret: She was Ryuga's sister but she never knew that fact.

Others: She loves sneaking outside to play in the snow.

* * *

Accepted OCs:

(Name/Element/Crush/Owner)

1) Kimiko Yamisaki/ Dark/ Ryuga Kishatu/ BlackRibbon12 (me)

2) Setsuko Kishatu/ Ice/ Kyoya Tategami/ BlackRibbon12 (me)

3) Sakura Saito/ Darkness and Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic/ Damian Hart/ ShadowSlayer2013

4) Ayami Gin Scarlett/ Wind, Air/ Tsubasa Otori/ Tiger Demon of Light

5) Rosella Madison Diamond/ Nature/ Nile/ FlameSolaria99

6) Sierra Crystals/ Water/ Gingka Hagane/ Anglefromheaven2012

**DANCING RAINBOW MONKEY HEADS ON A WALL!**

**RIBBON, PEACE OUT!**


	2. Nobody here is normal

**Me: Dammit! Ryuga! Get back here!**

**Gingka: Wow, awesome fleeing speed.**

**Me: You shut up! *slap***

**Damian: I thought you hated me, why did you even let me join the story?**

**Me: Duh, reviews, OCs, crush, ShadowSlayer2013.**

**Damian: You mean that creepy girl is paired with me?**

**Sakura: *glares* What did ya call me?**

**Damian: Crap! Get me. Outta the A/N!**

**Ryuga: BlackRibbon12 does not own anything except herself, her OC and her ideas!**

**Me: Ryuga! *chases him with a bazooka***

* * *

(Kimiko's POV)

"Sakura, guys! We're back!" I shouted. Don't look at us like this, we don't live in a tree. That tree is just a shortcut into the deepest part of the woods. "Lemme guess, you guys messed with the weather again, right?" Sakura was playing Slenderman on her phone. "You know everything don't you?" I grinned. Setsuko-chan just went into the kitchen quietly.

Sakura Saito, AKA the Grim Reaper. 15 year old. She's the daughter of a demon and a Cosmic Dragon so she was destined to possess the Cosmic Dragon Slayer Magic. We get along really well, other than Setsuko, she's the closest to me. Yes, all of us don't have parents. We once live alone but now, we're here together.

Sakura has pale white skin which is as white as the angel's feather. She has black messy hair that extends down to the middle of her back with shaggy bangs with a light red strand between her eyes. Her eyes are blood red which holds the power to show people their worst fears, memories, and nightmares. Her demonic eyes were followed by thick eyelashes. Her ears are pointed like an elf's with silver clasps up the ridge of her right ear and a silver dragon that wraps around her left ear. There are also two studs in each lobe. Her evil grin shows wicked, sharp fanged white teeth. Her figure is curvy and muscular, yet she is very skinny.

"It's on the TV, the news were talking about red snow." Sakura pointed at the TV. "Where's Gin and Rosella?" Me, Setsuko, Sakura, Gin and Rosella lives in here together. "Gone out hours ago." Sakura focused on her game. "Oh.." I looked at their rooms. The doors were closed but not locked. I could go in if I tried but we've already agreed to not enter others room and respect the others. Especially their privacy.

*someone knocks on door*

"Did you guys forget to bring your keys again?" Setsuko opened the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't Gin or Rosella. It was a stranger girl. "I'm sorry but can I come in for a while? I'm freezing to death!" She was shivering.

Setsuko let her in and gave her some hot chocolate and warm clothes. Her clothes were wet and soaked. There were even icicles hanging from it. "Who are you?" Sakura paused her game and stared at her (not her eyes of course) in interest.

"I'm Sierra Crystals, you can call me Era." Sierra replied. She looks like a 15 year old but we're about the same height despite that I'm only 12. I stared and investigated her looks. She has something quite familiar about her, she felt as if she belonged in the same group as us.

Sierra has milky white skin and ocean blue eyes. She has waist-length brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom. She has an hourglass figure and is very beautiful. She's wearing mascara and lipgloss.

"How did you end up here?" Hardly any animal reaches this place, not to mention humans. "I went for a swim in the river of this forest this morning. I was about to leave at about noon but I was lost. I walked all around the woods like a fly, not knowing where I really went. Minutes ago, strange red snow began to fall, which really hurts." Sierra explained. Sakura nodded. (Sorry if it's crappy!)

"Why would it hurt? It's just snow, snow are fun!" Setsuko asked just what I was musing about. "I'm a water element. You won't believe it, but..." Sierra stopped. She stood up and motioned us to follow her to the bathroom.

She turned on the tap. "Water storm!" The water started swirling and lifted, forming a water tornado. "See, unlike you guys. I'm not normal. I was born with these powers." Sierra started to sulk. Now I get it, she's probably expecting us to call her a freak, a monster and kick her out. "Sierra, we believe you. And don't give us that face." Setsuko tried cheering her up.

Sierra lifted her head and stared at us with surprise. Me, Sakura and Setsuko exchanged glances, smiled and nodded. The four of them exited the bathroom and back to the large modern living room.

"Shadow Claw!" (Kimiko)

"Shadow Puppet!" (Sakura)

"Crystal Sword of Hatred Heart!" (Setsuko)

A shadowy cat claw looking appeared on my right hand. It was consist extremely poisonous toxic and pure demon blood.

Sakura formed a shadow puppet out of a Sierra's shadow. Making it stand up and wave at Sierra.

Setsuko formed an ice sword with the water vapors. It was designed with snowflakes carved in the middle with icy blue aura flaming at the sides.

"Nobody here is normal, ya see. We were each born with these powers too!" I said. "Really?" Then, she put on a dumbfound face. "You remember the snow? It was Setsuko who summoned it. But I turned it red. :)" I replied. "Cool."

"Anyway, where do you live?" Sakura asked. "I don't really have a home. I came from America. The people there were scared of me. I had to use all my allowance to get here and start a new life." Sierra looked at her feet. "Why don't you live here with us?" Setsuko invited.

"You think the others will agree?" Sakura was unsure about her choice. "Hey!" Sakura was about to reach for her phone but I sneaked it away. "Darn it! Kimiko! Give it back!" Sakura growled. "We are all the same, they'll agree. Besides, we've a free room." Setsuko dragged the two away and made me give the phone back to Sakura. Of course, I pouted.

"Thanks guys! I appreciate it! Uh... One thing, how do I call you gals?" Sierra looks really happy. "Kimiko Yamisaki." "Sakura Saito." "Setsuko Kishatu." We said. We all started to chat and decided to visit the city to watch some battles tomorrow. We've also got a call from Gin and Rosella. Gin will return during noon, next morning so we told her to meet us at the Beypark. Rosella won't show up until tomorrow night cause she kinda have some urgent business.

* * *

**Me: Finally done! It took me a whole day! And I'm so sorry. I personally thought it was extremely crappy.**

**Setsuko: Get back here! The ToD, remember?**

**Me: Darn! *hides***

**Kyoya: Setsuko, you're gonna beat the crap out of her now right?**

**Setsuko: Yeah, don't try stopping me.**

**Kyoya: I won't, instead...here! *gives her a sniper gun* Kill her! *troll face***

**Me: *runs* I HATE YOU KYOYA!**


End file.
